Kha'Zix
}} Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver '''is a melee assassin/fighter champion specializing in eliminating isolated targets. He excels at weaving in and out of fights with a resetting leap, multiple slows, and stealth. '''Kha'Zix also has the unique mechanic of evolving his abilities to increase his damage or mobility as needed. Abilities of him, causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal (10 | | | }} at each level)}} bonus magic damage and them by 25% for 2 seconds. |targeting='Unseen Threat' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Unseen Threat. ** Unseen Threat's interaction with , , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Unseen Threat's damage will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. |video=Kha'Zix IVideo }} Kha'Zix marks all visible enemies who aren't accompanied by any of their allies nearby as isolated. |description2 = Kha'Zix slashes the target enemy, dealing physical damage, increased by 30% against isolated targets. |description3 = :}} Kha'Zix gains 50 bonus range on his basic attacks and Taste Their Fear, which also deals Kha'Zix's level)| }} bonus physical damage to isolated targets. |leveling2 = | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |targeting = Taste Their Fear is a single target ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video=Kha'Zix QVideo }} Kha'Zix fires a cluster of spikes in a line that detonates upon hitting an enemy, all enemies in a small area 20% for 2 seconds and dealing them physical damage, increased by 20% against monsters. |description2 = Kha'Zix heals himself if he is within the detonation radius. |description3 = :}} Void Spike fires three clusters in a cone, by 50% and grants of enemy champions hit for 2 seconds. Multiple explosions do not deal extra damage to the same target or provide Kha'Zix with additional healing. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Void Spike is a linear, colliding skill shot that deals damage in an area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video=Kha'Zix WVideo }} Kha'Zix leaps to the target location, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing. |description2 = :}} Leap gains range and its cooldown is reset on enemy champion takedowns. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Leap is a ground-targeted dash ability that deals area of effect damage. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Kha'Zix can still use summoner spells and item actives while he is in the air. * Leap's speed depends on the distance of the jump. Melee range jumps are near instantaneous while long range jumps leave Kha'Zix in the air for significantly longer. * Kha'Zix is still targetable while jumping and is considered to be on the ground for the purposes of skillshots such as and ** Crowd control effects, like stuns and snares, will take effect upon landing. ** Knock-up effects like and will cancel the jump and knock Kha'Zix into the air at his current location ** Knock-back effects, like and , pulls like and , and throws like and will all cancel the jump and then complete their effects as normal. |video=Kha'Zix EVideo }} Each rank in Void Assault allows Kha'Zix to evolve one of his abilities, granting it additional effects. |description2 = Kha'Zix enters stealth for 1 second, acquiring , gaining 40% bonus movement speed and ignoring unit collision while stealthed. |description3 = After leaving stealth for 2 seconds, Void Assault can be cast a second time within 15 seconds at no additional cost. |description4 = :}} Void Assault can be cast a total of 3 times and each instance grants 2 seconds of stealth. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Void Assault is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Void Assault has no cast time and does not interrupt Kha'Zix's previous orders. * Each ranking of Void Assault will bring up a secondary selection menu that allows Kha'Zix to choose the ability to next evolve. Selecting one will cause Kha'Zix to begin channeling, receiving the evolution when it ends. He may not evolve an ability more than once. * Although the evolution is represented as a channel, applying hard crowd control to Kha'Zix as he is evolving will not cancel the process as it does for most channeled spells. Even if Kha'Zix is killed partway through the channel, he will still receive the evolution buff. * If Kha'Zix emerges victorious in the The Hunt is On! event, he will receive a fourth evolution point to spend on his final unevolved ability. This is the only way through which he may evolve all of his abilities at once. |video=Kha'Zix RVideo }} References cs:Kha'Zix de:Kha'Zix es:Kha'Zix fr:Kha'Zix pl:Kha'Zix pt-br:Kha'Zix ru:Kha'Zix zh:卡'兹克 Category:Map specific balancing Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Stealth champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion